Recent years, in an active matrix type liquid crystal display device equipped with a switching element in each pixel, a technique to align liquid crystal molecules is proposed by forming lateral electric field or oblique electric field between pixel electrodes arranged in an array substrate and common electrodes arranged in a counter substrate, respectively. Another technique is also proposed, in which the potential of a first main common electrode extending along the source line is set to the same potential as that of a second main common electrode facing the source line to shield undesirable leaked electric field from the source line to the liquid crystal layer.